


Chasing the Storm

by Mandrinjane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is on team Jane, Bruce is the love interest, Fix It, Longing, M/M, Thor rewrite, soft boys in love, thor 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandrinjane/pseuds/Mandrinjane
Summary: As he touched him, he could feel a faint heartbeat, then out of nowhere the man’s eyes shot open, breathing heavily. As he did this, the man and Bruce locked eyes. The bright blue tint in the man’s eyes shined brighter than any star in the sky that night. No words were spoken, yet it was as if this man was looking into him, not at him.The Thor rewrite nobody asked for!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chasing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> This is all set during the first Thor movie. Basically a “what if Bruce was there” rewrite. Not too much Gammahammer yet, but it’s definitely coming!  
> Also, there is a lot of Banner and Hulk conversing in Bruce’s head.

__ Dr. Bruce Banner had been woken up from the sound of arguing from the front seat between Jane Foster and Erik Selvig. It was the dead of night, and they had been working countless hours for what felt like weeks to find the Einstein Rosen Bridge, which Bruce never really thought to be real, but had stayed to help due to the pleading from Erik’s initial call while he was over in India. He had figured that he had nothing better to do, why run from S.H.I.E.L.D. in India when you can just hide under their noses in the states. 

_ Of course he would be proven wrong.  _

__ Bruce rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. “Do we really need to do this now? We have another long day ahead of us in the morning.” he uttered. Jane then turned and promptly told him, “Of course we do! There’s an anomaly out here, and I know it’s connected to the Einstein Rosen Bridge. This could be the lead that our research has needed! We can’t pass up an opportunity like this!” Bruce turned his gaze to Erik now, who had his face in his hands, rubbing his temples in frustration , then to Darcy, who rolled her eyes at Jane and just shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever, I guess it’s better than just sitting out here doing nothing.” Darcy muttered to the rest. 

They drove through the desert to where they had picked up on the anomaly, to which they only found a cloudy sky. They all got out of the van, excluding Darcy. Bruce stretches his legs and walks out to meet the others. 

“ **_Hulk want to go back to sleep! Why is Banner awake?“_ **

**_“_ ** _ It’s fine, we’ll go back to sleep soon.” _

__ Erik, Jane and Bruce have now been standing out in the middle of the desert for about a half hour, an hour? It’s so late it’s hard to really tell. “Can I turn on the radio?” Darcy yells out from the car, “No”, Jane says quickly. “I don’t understand, the last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second!” Jane says as she flips through her notes. As she’s doing this, Bruce puts his hand on Erik’s shoulder, then motions him to talk away from the van. 

“ **_Hulk not like old man. Why Banner always talk to him?“_ **

_ “ _ _ He’s my friend from a long time ago, before “you” came along.” _

“What is it Bruce?” Erik says to him, seeming to be falling asleep on his feet. “What are we doing out here Erik? Is all this actually real, or are we just chasing some imaginary “bridge in the sky”? Bruce says rather sternly.

_ “ _ **_Banner getting angry? Hulk like when Banner get angry, then Hulk get to come out!“_ **

_ “I’m not angry, I’m just frustrated. And no, you don’t get to come out, I can’t _

_ let you come out.” _

Erik seems to ponder for a moment, seeming to think of what to say. “We’re scientists Bruce, we make the impossible possible. Whether I really think this whole, “Einstein Rosen Bridge” thing is real or not doesn’t really matter right now, because Jane does. Right now it’s our job to help her prove that it’s really there.” 

Bruce slightly laughs to himself, then turns back to Erik, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right, I just wish we didn’t have to do it in the middle of the night...every night.” Erik now laughing, then ending it with a big yawn, “Oh believe me, I get it, wait till you’re my age Bruce, it gets a lot harder to stay awake like this, but I do.” They both chuckle amongst each other as they walk back to the van, ready to call it a night. 

Jane and Darcy have been talking to each other the whole time, Jane still flipping through her notes. As Bruce and Erik are about to get in, Bruce hears Darcy say quietly, “Um, Jane? I think you might want to see this…” She then points out towards the horizon, where lights appear to be shining through the clouds, which appear to almost be dipping down, pushing the clouds towards the ground. Erik and Jane poke their heads out of the top of the van, now fully looking at the anomaly. “I thought you had said it was only supposed to be a subtle aurora!” Bruce heard Erik say. As he says this, he hears Jane yell, “Go!” and Bruce is flung to the back of the van as Darcy seemingly floors the gas pedal. 

“ **_Why moving metal box hurt Banner? Hulk not like when Banner get_ ** **_hurt.“_ **

_ “Stop saying things like that, you know it’s called a van, and I’m fine, just stop talking.”  _

Bruce then crawls to the front of the van to see what’s going on. “Get closer!” he hears Jane say from outside the passenger window. “Oh yeah? That’s a good one.” Darcy snarkely says back. “Go!” Jane yells back hastily. 

As they get closer, still full speed towards the anomaly, it seems to be spiralling towards the ground, forming a tornado brimming with bright lights. Bruce looks towards Erik, hoping to find a voice of reason, who seems to be stunned in his seat, with no words to be said. Bruce then yells to Jane, “Are we really doing this?! We’re driving full speed towards an actual tornado! This is insane Jane!” 

_ “ _ **_Why we go to angry wind? Hulk think pretty woman should go back.“_ **

_ “Be quiet, I can’t deal with you right now.” _

_ “ _ **_Let Hulk help Banner! Hulk not want Banner to be hurt again!”_ **

_ “Shut up! Just be quiet!” _

Bruce could feel his anger building as they grew closer and closer to the anomaly now, to the raging tornado. He could feel the Hulk trying to bring himself out, trying to break free. He looked down at his arms, his veins popping, starting to turn shades of green. He needed to calm down, he wasn’t going to let the Hulk out, not in here, not around people. 

_ “ _ **_Let Hulk help Banner! LET HULK HELP!”_ **

Bruce could feel himself losing control, thankfully no one from the group was paying attention to him at all. He moved towards the back of the van to try and control his breathing. 

_ “ _ **_Why Banner fight Hulk?! Why Banner hate Hulk?! Hulk want to help Banner!_ ** _ ” _

_ “It’s okay, we’re going to be okay. You don’t need to help me, just be quiet.”  _

Bruce, still continuing his controlled breaths, starts to feel the heat of his anger dissipate, his skin changing back to it’s normal shade. He opens his eyes to see the tornado gone. 

_ “Well, this is either a miracle or I’m dead, and at this point I’m not sure which one I’d prefer.” _

As he’s thinking this, he hears a loud thud against the van, shaking it violently for a moment, throwing Bruce into the side of the van, and Erik into the other. “What the hell was that?” Jane muttered to the others, “I think we hit an animal of some kind.” Erik said back, holding the side of his head. Darcy then turns to everyone from the driver’s seat, “Welp, you wanna draw straws on who checks?” The van remains silent. Bruce sighs to himself, “I’ll go look, I’m assuming we hit it at around seventy-five, so let’s hope we don’t have a new paint job.” “We could use it, the van does look a little, ya know...blah?” Darcy says as Bruce gets out of the van. 

Bruce walks towards the front of the van to see only a dented grill and bumper, but nothing else to insinuate that they had hit something. 

_ “This doesn’t make any sense, we definitely hit something.” _

__ He then turned around to look and see where the thing they hit had landed. He scanned the ground for anything, until he saw something lying on the ground a few yards away. “I think I found it!” Bruce said to the others. “Is it dead? I’m gonna assume it’s dead. Did you kick it and check?” Darcy said to him as they all got out of the van. “It’s a few yards away, but it isn’t moving, I’m gonna go check it out.” As Bruce walked towards the motionless heap on the ground, he started to notice certain things about it that started to make him nervous. Blonde hair was the first thing he had noticed, “No...we didn’t.” He muttered to himself, he grew closer and closer. It had clothes, two legs, two arms, “No...we didn’t.” Bruce said aloud again. 

**_“Why blonde man sleep on dirt? Why not sleep on bed like Banner?”_ **

**** _ “Shut up.” _

“Well, what is it Bruce?” Erik yelled, “Did you kick it yet?” Darcy also yelled, getting a stern look from Jane. Bruce was now only a few feet away from it, and his fears had now become real, it was really a man’s body. “Oh no...Oh God…” Bruce muttered to himself, clasping his hands together, shakily wringing his fingers around each other. As he’s doing this, he notices the others have walked up with him, now noticing the man’s body. “He doesn’t have a scratch on him, are you sure this is what we hit?” Erik says, “Th..There isn’t anything else out here…” 

_ “Calm down Bruce, you need to stay calm.”  _

**_“Why Banner sad? Blonde man not sleeping?”_ **

_ “Be quiet.” _

Bruce now looked over to see Jane digging through her pockets frantically, “We need to report this, we need to call the police!” “And tell them what? That a sexy homeless man fell out of a tornado and hit our car? Yeah that’ll go over well.” Darcy said, then shrugged her shoulders. “Welp, I’ll go see if we have any shovels in the van, I think we have a shovel.” Darcy says as she walks back. “Are you alright Bruce? You seem to be really shaken up.” Erik says, placing a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. He turns to Erik, still fidgeting with his hands, “Y...Yeah I’m okay.” 

_ “I’m not okay.” _

Bruce then moves his hands away from each other, moving to retuck his shirt, “I think the ride here just worked me up a little.” 

_ “He’s going to find me now.” _

“Are you sure? You’re sweating pretty bad.” Erik said, now increasing his concern. “Yeah, I’m okay, I think I should just sit down.” 

_ “I should have never come back.”  _

As he says this, Darcy yells from the van, “I found one! We have a shovel!” Jane then shakes her head in disapprovement. “You’re a doctor, right Bruce? You should check him out, make sure he’s really...gone, before Darcy makes that decision for you.” Jane says as she gestures towards Darcy, who has now started digging a hole a few feet away from them. “I’m too pretty to go to jail, they’ll eat me alive in there!” Darcy says as she continues to dig. 

Bruce sighs to himself, “I guess I can check him out, but I’m not sure what it’ll accomplish.” He turns back around and walks towards the man, still motionless on the ground. He lifts the man’s hand up, but feels that he’s still warm, “That’s weird…” He then moves his hand towards the man’s neck, then pauses for a moment, looking at the man’s face. It was still flush with color, then he noticed his features. The long, flowing blonde hair, the short, rugged beard, his strong jaw. His eyes then moved down from his face to his chest, his bulging pectorals, the sweat glistening off of his muscles in the moonlight… 

_ “Jesus Christ Bruce, what are you doing right now? This could be a dead body!”  _

**_“Why Banner being weird with blonde man?”_ **

_ “I’m not being weird, I’m making sure he’s alive.”  _

**_“But Banner look at blonde man’s boobs for long time.”_ **

_ “Shut up.”  _

Bruce then shook his head and continued, moving his hand towards the side of the man’s neck again to feel a pulse. As he touched him, he could feel a faint heartbeat, then out of nowhere the man’s eyes shot open, breathing heavily. As he did this, the man and Bruce locked eyes. The bright blue tint in the man’s eyes shined brighter than any star in the sky that night. No words were spoken, yet it was as if this man was looking into him, not at him. The man then broke their gaze and rolled over onto his stomach to lift himself to his feet. “Hammer!” The man yelled, “Hammer!” he yelled again. 

The three of them stood back in shock. “How is he actually still alive? Erik said, “I...I’m not sure, I don’t know wh…” Jane was cut off by Darcy’s scream. They turned to her, seeing her run towards the man with the shovel cocked back, “ZOMBIE!” then proceeded to hit the man over the head with the back of the shovel, knocking the man over, seemingly unconscious. “Darcy! Why would you do that?!” Jane yelled, “I’ve seen too many movies Jane, this is how it all starts. I’m not gonna be a zombie.” Darcy said stoically as she walked back to the hole she had been digging. “I’ll have this ready in like, 20 minutes.” 

_ “ _ **_Hulk like pretty lady, she hit blonde man with metal stick.”_ **

_ “Please be quiet.” _

Erik now turned to Jane, “We need to get this man to a hospital, right now.” Bruce jolts up, looking Erik in the eyes, “No no, just get him in the van, I can help him, from what I had seen he doesn’t appear to have any broken bones, let alone bleeding, maybe a concussion but that’s it.” “So no hole then? I’m doing this for nothing?” Darcy says, stomping back towards the van. “Help me get him into the van Erik, I can patch him up when we get back.” Bruce says. Erik shrugs his shoulders and helps lift the man into the back of the van. “Is this kidnapping? This is probably kidnapping right?” Darcy yells toward the side door as she starts the engine. “Just drive Darcy, just drive.” Jane says from the passenger seat. 

Bruce closes the door behind him and they start to drive off, the man’s head laying in his lap. Bruce still can’t take his eyes off of the man, gazing at him, scanning his face. 

_ “ _ **_Why Banner look at blonde man like this? Banner not look at anyone like this.”_ **

_ “I know, now please stop talking.”  _

**_“Why Banner always say that? Hulk only try to talk.”_ **

_ “Because I don’t want to talk to you.”  _

**_“Why?”_ **

_ “Because I hate you, that’s why.”  _

**_“Why?! Why Banner hate Hulk?!”_ **

_ “You know why.” _

**_“No! Tell Hulk NOW! WHY BANNER HATE HULK?!”_ **

“Because you took away my ENTIRE LIFE!” Bruce then looks up, realizing that he hadn’t just thought that, but said it aloud. “Uh Bruce, aren’t you a little young to be having a mid-life crisis like this?” Darcy says from the driver’s seat. Bruce, starting to feel the heat of his anger, looks around to see Erik and Jane looking back at him, startled by his yelling. He takes a deep breath and starts to calm down, “I’m sorry, I’m just tired, I think I’ll just try and get some sleep.” 

Jane and Erik both nod to him and turn back, conversing amongst themselves. Bruce looks back down towards the man, looking over his face one more time, then closes his eyes to try and sleep. 

**_“Hulk sorry, but it not Hulk’s fault.”_ **

_ “I know it isn’t” _

**_“Banner not like Hulk, but Hulk like Banner. Banner is Hulk’s only friend.”_ **

_ “I know I am.” _

**_“Then why Banner hate Hulk? Banner not fair to Hulk.”_ **

_ “I know, but nothing is ever fair. Goodnight Hulk” _

**_“Goodnight Banner.”_ **

As the rest of the group talked and discussed what they would do once they got back, Bruce finally drifted off to sleep, hearing the sound of them talk slowly fade till he was finally asleep, only to find a tall, blonde man waiting for him there, hand extended, with a warm smile on his face.

  
  



	2. Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! We finally get to see the boys talking!

The next morning came quickly. Bruce woke up in the van by himself, groggy and still slightly confused from the previous night. He opens the van and steps out into the blinding sunlight, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was back at Jane’s lab. The tech that they had wasn’t state of the art, but it got the job done. Bruce was partially in the dark within the group, but he was picking it all up rather quickly. He had become acquainted with the small town of Puente Antiguo quickly as well, only having been there for shortly more than a week. _“Crap, I never got to actually check out the guy we hit. Hopefully Darcy isn’t all over him right now, it’ll make my job a lot harder that way…”_

Bruce enters the lab and is greeted by the rest of the group, the blonde man nowhere to be seen. “Where’s the guy we hit? You guys didn’t let him leave did you?” Bruce says, walking towards the table they were sitting at. “No Bruce, your boyfriend is still here.” Darcy says, giving him a sly smile. Bruce’s face now flushed with red, “I just want to make sure he’s okay. We literally hit him with the van, he could have serious injuries!” “He seems to be alright. I gave him some of my ex’s clothes to put on, since that’s really all we had lying around here. He’s over in the bathroom changing right now.” Jane said, motioning towards the other side of the lab. “And he’s doing it with the door wiiiiide open.” Darcy said quietly, shooting Bruce a wink. “We could definitely go ‘check him out’ right now if you want to.” Bruce’s face now even more flush, wringing his hands together nervously, “I...I don’t know what you're talking about.” Erik then gets up from his chair and interjects, “Leave the man alone Darcy, last night was obviously pretty rough for him. Speaking of which…” Erik walks over to Bruce, now talking a bit more quietly, “Are you alright? I’m not sure if you had woken up from a nightmare or what, but that yelling from nowhere isn’t like you…” “We want to make sure that you’re okay too Bruce.” Jane says, also getting up from the table. “We’re all friends, so if you need help, all you have to do is say so.” “Don’t ask me though, I’m not really about that ‘touchy feely’ stuff.” Darcy says, finally getting up and coming over to the group, “But I do think I know what can cheer you up…” Darcy grabs Bruce’s hand and leads him over towards the other side of the lab. “Just be quiet and be cool…” She says in a hushed whisper. Jane shoots her a menacing glare from across the lab, and mouths the words, “Don’t.” Erik, now sitting back in his seat at the table, shaking his head in disappointment, holding his face in his hands.

“What are we doing Darcy?” Bruce says, still being pulled by his hand. “Just shut up, and enjoy the show…” Darcy then grabs Bruce’s face and points it towards the open doorway to the bathroom. With the way they were standing, they were able to see the man and his reflection in the bathroom mirror, who happened to still be getting changed. Bruce whispered to Darcy harshly, “We can’t do this, this is an invasion of privacy!” Darcy chuckles and gently punches his arm, “Oh stop being a prude, you know you wanna look too.” Bruce’s eyes shift from Darcy over to the open bathroom doorway. The blonde man was a sight to behold. His skin tight jeans, hugging him down to his thighs in all the right ways, topping off on the middle of his hips. “You could bounce a silver dollar off that ass, huh Bruce?” Darcy whispers, shooting him a coy wink. He shot her a quick glance, but only for a second before he turned his gaze onto the mirror. It was like the man had been sculpted from marble, not a flaw he could see on his body. His large arms grabbed hold of the new shirt he had been given, his biceps flexing as he lifted it towards his head, veins slightly bulging out as he moved up, now being able to properly see his midsection. His chiseled abs glistened from the desert heat. Bruce could feel his pulse quicken, his heart began to race. He had that warm feeling from the previous night again, back when he had first laid eyes on him. “Jeeeesus.” Darcy murmurs to herself. “Yeah I know…” Bruce murmurs back.

_“_ _I didn’t just say that out loud did I? What am I even doing right now?”_

“I knew this was gonna cheer you up, ya Peeping Tom.” Darcy says, pushing against Bruce’s shoulder. “I’m just...checking to see if he had any injuries from last night…” Bruce says, starting to wring his hands together again anxiously. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you get in there then ‘Doctor’ and reaaaaally give him that ‘once over’.” Before Bruce could say anything, the man finally steps out from the bathroom, not noticing the two obviously watching him change. “Thank you for these new clothes Lady Jane, I believe these will do rather nicely!” The man then turns towards Bruce and Darcy. “Ah! You must be the healer Lady Jane had told me about! I thank you my friend, your concern is much appreciated.” The man walks towards Bruce and grabs his hand firmly.

“My name is Thor, Son of Odin! What may I call you, good healer?” Thor’s warm smile brought Bruce back to the previous night, in his dream. It was exactly the same smile he had seen then. “Br...Bruce Banner.” He clasped Thor’s hand to form a firm handshake. “And I’m a doctor, not a ‘healer’.” “Ah, I see! Then would it be proper to call you by your title then, Bruce the Doctor?” Thor said, still gripping Bruce’s hand. Hearing Thor call him that was like sweet caramel in his ears. His smooth yet slightly gruff voice practically made his knees buckle. “Thank you, but you can just call me Bruce, or even Dr. Banner if you’d like.” Bruce says, shooting him back an awkward smile, finally letting go of Thor’s hand. Erik begins to laugh rather loudly, “Thor? Like Thor from Norse Mythology? Really?” Erik continues to laugh. “I don’t understand what is so humorous, has someone told a joke and I have not heard it?” Thor begins to look around confusedly. “Of course! You’re Thor, ya know, the god. And Bruce here is the king of England!” Darcy says, motioning towards Bruce, then giving a small curtsy. “Your Majesty.” 

Jane and Bruce shoot her a disapproving look, crossing their arms in distaste, while Erik continues to laugh. “Oh, my apologies Dr. Banner! I had not known you were of royal blood as well! So this is the land of England then?” Thor says, giving Bruce a short yet modest bow. “No Thor, this isn’t England and Bruce isn’t a king. Darcy is just being...Darcy.” Jane says, pulling Thor up by his shoulder from his bow. “I think we all need something to eat, we can discuss who you are and what we’re doing next over food.” Erik says, getting up and walking towards the door. “Excellent idea Sir Erik! I am quite famished!” Thor says heartily, walking towards the door with Darcy and Jane. “Will you be joining us as well Dr. Banner? I would greatly enjoy your company!” Thor exclaims, turning his gaze to Bruce. “No no, I think I’m going to take a shower and get straight to work, you can bring me back something if you want to.” Thor’s smile turns to a small frown. “Ah, that saddens me my friend, but I will return with your sustenance as you requested.” “Just call it food man, it’s just food.” Darcy says, punching Thor in the arm, then recoiling. “Geez, it’s like you have rocks in there.” “We’ll make sure to bring you back something Bruce, don’t work too hard.” Erik says, turning to wave, then departing with the group towards the nearest diner. 

Bruce sighs to himself, then heads towards the bathroom. “This is absolutely crazy. The man shows up out of nowhere, seemingly from inside the tornado last night, is hit by our van, and ends up perfectly fine…”

_“ What do you think? ”_

Bruce turns on the shower, waiting for a response in his head. 

“ _I know you’re still here, it isn’t like there’s anywhere you can go._ ” 

“ **_Hulk not want to talk to Banner._ **”

“ _Of course, the one time I actually want to talk to you, you don’t want to talk to me. Perfect._ ”

Bruce’s ears perk up to the sound of screeching tires, and the sound of multiple vehicle engines idling. “That’s weird, I thought they had walked down to get food.” Bruce peeks his head from the bathroom to see what was happening outside. Men in black suits with ear pieces exited the vehicles and began walking towards the lab. 

“ _This can’t be good. This is not where I want to be right now. I need to get out of here._ ” 

Bruce, still peeking his head out slightly, just enough to be able to see, notices that one of the men had called the others into a huddle. He assumed they were discussing how they would approach getting inside. 

“ _Maybe I’m being paranoid, this could all be a misunderstanding on my part…_ ”

“I’m not taking that chance.” Bruce utters to himself. He looked one

last time to make sure the men in suits weren’t looking. He quickly grabbed his clothes and ran for the back door. His heart was pounding out of his chest, he felt like a sheep surrounded by a pack of wolves.

“ _If these guys are from the government, they’ll know who I am just by looking at me, I’m not going to let them take me._ ” 

Bruce opens the back door and closes it gently, quickly putting his shirt back on, then his shoes. Bruce looks back up to peek through the window to see if anyone had seen him. It seemed that they were still discussing amongst each other, still being huddled together outside the front door. 

“ _I might need you right now, you can’t let them get us Hulk._ ”

“ **_No. Hulk not want to come out and help Banner._ **”

“ _What? What are you talking about? If these people are from the government, they’re going to try and take us away!_ ”

“ **_Banner said he hate Hulk. Hulk ruin Banner’s life. Why Hulk help Banner now?_ **”

“ _We can’t do this right now, are you going to help or not?_ ”

Bruce waited for a response, looking through the window again, seeing that the huddle had finally dispersed and the men were moving to circle the outside of the lab.

“ _Hulk! This is it, if you want to come out, now’s the time! I’m telling you that you can!_ ” 

“ **_No. Banner not Hulk’s friend anymore. Banner do it himself._ **”

Bruce sighs in frustration, then begins to move from the back of the building towards the diner. Once he’s a good distance away, Bruce sets off into a full sprint down towards the diner. “If they saw me, I’m done for…” Bruce says to himself in between sharp breaths. He turned his head back to look, but he hadn’t been seen, and the men started piling into the lab from the front door.

“ _I need to tell Jane and the others what’s going on, this can’t all just be a coincidence. Maybe because of last night, which could mean…_ ”

Bruce hushed his thoughts, not wanting to hear what they had to say, he just tried to focus on the diner in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated! Next chapter coming soon. And if you want, you can find me on tumblr at  
> Trekkies-unite.


End file.
